


One fateful day

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yonekuni has to travel, Shirou decides to go with him.  Left alone, he finds himself being approached by a stray dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Though summer had taken a hold of them, the cool breeze that rushed by him seemed to belie the heat that was promised to come. As the breeze seemed to die down and then pick up again, he caught the scent and taste of salt from the ocean close by. If someone were to ask him point blank what he would be doing for his summer break, he would have answered something completely different than what he was doing now. He never thought that before his and Yonekuni’s first year of college, he would find himself in England, visiting with Yonekuni’s father and his father’s husband. The night before have been spent celebrating an anniversary, though with Yonekuni keeping his back to the wall, preventing David from surprising him from behind. With the blond still in the rented cottage, fast asleep and though he was asleep, he knew the blond would refuse to come sight seeing iwth him.

Sighing to himself, knowing he couldn’t blame Yonekuni, he continued on his way. The faint hint of clouds started to form in the sky, offering some shade from the sun, though brief that it was. For being rather late in the morning, the streets were nearly empty, as were the stores. A shopping bag held in his right hand, he headed down the street while his feet took him to a place he’d never been before. Faintly humming to himself, his spirits picking up and his hopes high, the feeling of his skin prickling. Hair on the back of his neck starting to stand and the feeling of being followed wasn’t his imagination. There, behind him, stood a large, black dog. Dark fur that looked matted while the animal looked emaciated. Dark eyes that seemed to pierce him before he attempted to approach.

The sudden curl of lips over long fangs was the warning he received before he scolded himself. He didn’t know the dog and knew he shouldn’t have tried to approach it. For all he knew, the dog could be a stray. Yonekuni always told him his heart was a little too soft and though he tried to brush away whatever Yonekuni had said, he knew the blond was right. All he knew that there was something about the animal that seemed off, not right. Turning around, he continued on his way, knowing that the dog was following him from a distance. Every few minutes, he would look over his shoulder to see the animal following him. And when he did pause, the growl of warning and he would continue.

The sound of waves breaking against the shore told him that he reached his destination, though he really didn’t remember how he got there. Settling on a dune that overlooked the beach, setting the bag to his side while his companion stood off to the side, cocking his head when he reached into the bag.

“I bought too much,” a whisper to himself. So used to buying for two and with Yonekuni and his appetite, he bought too much food. The panting sound, watching the dog lick its muzzle while he opened the ready made sandwich. Removing the wrapper, he held it out.

“Come here, boy.”

The dog gave him a curious look before he realized that he was speaking in Japanese. Licking his lips, he called out again, this time in english. A step closer and a sniff before another step. The closer the dog got, the hint of a scent that called out to him. He bit his lip to hold back any sounds while the dog moved closer. And while the dog was just a step away, the scent became stronger and though it called out to him, it seemed to be mixed with something else. The feel of the sandwich being snagged from his hand pulled him from the lull of his thoughts. Watching the animal scarf down the food before handing him another.

As the animal ate, he talked quietly of his problems. His worries of Yonekuni not touching him and he ended up spilling everything to the dog, never knowing that the animal sat there quietly, listening intently to him. Looking off into the sea, seeing the clouds that started to build, he didn’t see a figure approaching him from the side and it was only when he heard the sound cursing did he turn.

An man, older than him by far, kneeling on the sand. Pushing himself up, not bothering to be hesitant, he offered the man help up. Easily seeing the wince of pain crossing the rugged face, he dropped his hand when the man pulled away only to see the man stumble a bit. ”Come on,” he stepped ahead, guiding the man to the place he was sitting, momentarily forgetting about the dog. About to ask if the man was alright, he could hear the sound of a stomach rumbling. The man’s head jerked up and the embarrassed laugh.

“I’m sorry about that,” a rough chuckle that seemed to have a tinge of embarrassment in it.

Shirou didn’t say anything, only smiling and pulling out some food from the bag and handing it to the man. A surprised look that said “for me?” and a nod in his direction. The scent that had seemed to call him earlier returned, only thicker and while the man ate, he handed the bag to the man and the dog, knowing that the two were more hungry than he was. ”You can have the rest, you and him.” His head nodded towards the dog, who’s eyes seemed to be trained on the bag of food.

“By the way, my name is Fujiwara Shirou.”

The man’s scared face seemed to be in shock before he swallowed and wiped his lips. ”Err, thank you for the food. I’m Lupin, by the way. Remus Lupin.” Shirou watched as the auburn haired male, Remus, turned to the dog and muttered words that were too low to hear.

“Is he yours?” Wide eyes watched behind glasses as Remus seemed to look a little shocked before he shook his head.

“Uh, no, he’s not. He’s a local stray that I feed.”

He sat in silence as the two finished off the food and he found himself wanting to know more. Wanting to know what the scent was that seemed to call to the inner animal inside. H was still sitting when the two got up and as they were about to walk away, he spoke up.

“If you live around here, would you mind meeting up tomorrow? The person I’m with doesn’t want to go out.” He seemed a little nervous. He wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do and wondered if Yonekuni would be mad, but he couldn’t stop. ”It would be nice to talk to some locals. And if you’re hesitant, I don’t mind paying.”

Watching as Remus seemed hesitant before chancing a glance at the black dog. As if the two were silently communicating with each other before turning towards him. ”Sure, if you don’t mind. We’ll find you.” A flutter erupting in his chest, a feeling he wasn’t used to and he smiled, looking forward to tomorrow. As the clouds moved closer, he watched as the two walk away, watching them until the sound of his phone ringing. Pulling and looking at the screen, he went to answer while searching for the two.

Pushing up from the dune that he had sat down earlier, he headed back to the small cottage, stopping at the store once more before heading back. Knowing that Yonekuni would wonder were he was, Shirou wasn’t sure if he would tell the blond about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn’t been there long, waiting patiently as he sat at the outside cafe table while sipping from the coffee he had bought on impulse. Late morning had shaken the chill off and slowly started to get warm. Sitting back in the chair, he knew Yonekuni was still in the warm bed that he had left earlier, covered in the blankets and most likely burrowed deeply under them. He thought back to the day before, walking back to the rented cottage after leaving the store. Trying and finding the door unlocked, stepping inside to see Yonekuni in the small kitchen.

Baggy pants that seemed to hang off hips, giving him a good view of skin he wanted so much to get reacquainted with. To touch and kneel down, to push down the clothing and nuzzle what he wanted. Instead, he watched as the blond turned towards him, the carton of milk at his lips and he laughed to himself. Desire that had been stirring inside him since meeting that man and the dog seemed to rear up, walking further into cottage while his want grew.

Dropping the bag onto the table, he found himself moving closer to the one he loved. Breathing deeply, the musky smell that the male gave off seemed to go straight to his head, making him lightheaded. ”Yonekuni,” a low murmur as he approached. Reaching out, barely touching the bare chest when the blond flinched away from him and his touch.

Oh right, he kept his expression from falling, just barely. Yonekuni still wasn’t comfortable with his touch. Apologizing, he turned back to grab the bag he had set down early and placed the items in the fridge. He glanced at the blond, it looked like Yonekuni wanted to say something, but at the moment he just pushed himself away. Unaware that the blond was reaching out for him as he walked away nor was he aware of the disappointed look Yonekuni wore.

Down the short hallway to his small room and onto the bed. Looking out the window as the clouds finally gave up and let go of the rain they held. Not only did the blond not want to go out with him and see the country side while they were there, he had forgotten that Yonekuni wasn’t used to his touch. The brief presence at the door went unnoticed as Shirou lost himself in his thoughts. He didn’t feel the heated look Yonekuni gave him nor did he see the hand clench at the door frame.

The sound of a throat being cleared pulled Shirou from his thoughts and back to the present. Looking up at the man that stood close by, hands shoved in his pockets before he flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry,” he quickly apologized.

“Please, take a seat.” He didn’t see the surprised look on the male’s face as he turned to flag down a passing waiter. Telling him that they were ready to order, he reassured the older man that it was okay once the waiter took off with their orders. Looking around for the dog from yesterday, he didn’t know why he was wondering and when he asked Remus, the man looked up from the cup of coffee that was placed in front of him.

“He’s out there, I just wasn’t sure how dog friendly this place is.”

When their order came, he caught sight of black perky ears as the large dog seemed to edge closer, staring at the food. He knew the dog was still hungry, still wanting more than the food that he had given the creature the day before. Uncaring that he was causing passerby’s to stop and stare as he waved and softly called the hungry dog over. The animal, cautious as yesterday, it took a few minutes for Shirou to get him over and once the animal sat by him, he handed him some of the food from his plate. Watching the animal eat what was given before turning back.

“How strange,” Remus said after a few minutes of watching them. ”I’ve never really seen him approach anyone before. You seem to have a way with animals.” Shirou could only flush at the complement. He never really understood why he got along well with dogs and when his unknown secret was unveiled, he had slowly started to understand.

“Neither do I,” chuckling nervously, they ate quietly.

Talking about this and that, getting past their introductions from yesterday, Shirou had come to somewhat understand what the man was speaking about. After giving over half of his food to the dog, aware of the dark gaze on him, he told his body to calm down. Breathing deeply but quietly, he caught scents from the one across from him and the animal to his side. The animal inside him seemed curious to the scents that were teasing him. They didn’t match up to the scent that the blond gave off, a scent that got him riled up that he would want to push Yonekuni down and take over. Chalking up the way his body reacted to the scents to the night before, he paid for their meals before they left.

Following Remus down the street, walking side by side with the older male as he told him as much as he could about the small village. Finding out that he wasn’t really native to the small place didn’t bother Shirou. Spending the day touring the area, Shirou never noticed the figure following close behind. But Remus did. The hand on his arm stopped him, words of being told to stay put while he went to look.

The dog stood close by, sniffing at the air before growling. Hesitantly, he stepped closer to the animal. A sniff to him as the canine moved closer to him, nosing his hand that dangled at his side. He stood there for a few minutes, the cold nose of the black dog nuzzling closer before kneeling down the scratch and gently touch the canine, feeling bad when he felt ribs underneath the dark coat. A calming feeling overcame him, a feeling he only got when he was with Yonekuni. Hands froze at the thought, his heart stopped and tears started to fill his eyes before he wiped them away.

“It’s silly, isn’t it?” He choked out, looking into the dark eyes of the dog. ”I want to touch him so much and he doesn’t want me to. He tries to avoid my touch that I’m losing hope. I wonder if he’s with me because I asked him.” He didn’t hear the approaching footsteps that broke into a run. A hand on his chin, worry etching across Remus’ before being helped and looking up. His heart pounded in his chest as the hand on his chin slid away and down to his hand.

Long, strong fingers curled around his and he found his face heating up at the touch. A tilt of the older male’s head as he leaned in when he felt the familiar flare, jerking both his and Remus’ attention to the side. Gray eyes widened as he recognized the call to his soul, the figure stalking up to him, to them. Body frozen as Yonekuni’s hands clenched at his sides, glaring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn’t believe what he saw from his spot along the street as Shirou, on his knees, talked to the dog. The quiet crying and words that he barely heard as his canine talked to the dog. He didn’t know Shirou’s pain was that deep, didn’t know that the heavyweight feared as much as he did. He held himself back, despite the urge to walk over and comfort his boyfriend. But when the older male that had been accompanying Shirou came running back, touching Shirou when he shouldn’t have had him moving. Forcing himself not to run over and smack the man’s hands away, striding purposefully over while his soul called out to Shirou, his hands clenched at his sides.

Seeing the widening of gray eyes, the flinch and surprise along with shock on Shirou’s face, the hand on his boyfriend’s chest while the unknown male pushed Shirou behind him. A low growl from the dog, answering back with a deep rumble in his chest while a low whine from Shirou, knowing that the canine’s soul was answering back.

“What are you?” A muttered question from the male as he held an object out in front of him. To him, it look like nothing more than a twig but he couldn’t deny he felt something resonating from the older man, telling him to step back and away, though his pride wouldn’t allow it.

“The better question is,” Yonekuni drawled as he tried to side step the older male to get to Shirou, cursing when his attempt was blocked. ”What they hell are you and why do you have your filthy hands across him?” When he got no answer, jealousy got the best of him. He knew that in the back of his mind, it wasn’t right but he couldn’t stop himself. Letting his soul flare, the gasp of surprise and the step back from both the older male and the dog.

Unable to control himself any longer, Yonekuni’s strong musk overrode the scent that Remus was giving out. Overriding everything but giving in. His body desperately wanted to give in and as his own soul slid free, much to his blond boyfriend’s displeasure and the shock of the older male, his ears twitched while his tail seemed to sway in the breeze. The call to his soul was strong and it would take a human like groan coming from the down to pull him from his trance like state. Shaking his head and watching with wide eyes, the shifting and the sudden presence of another had his blond partner moving quickly.

With Shirou behind him, a head against him as arms seemed to wrap around him while the canine leaned against his back. ”You didn’t answer my question. Who the fuck are you and why were you with my lover?” The gasp behind him, he never referred to Shirou as his lover or even his. But he had to move. To act before the man no, the two males before him swiped Shirou away from under his nose. ”You’re not a monkey nor are you madararui,” his eyes narrowed when the dog-no, man, approached from the side.

“We’ll leave you alone as soon as you promise not to hurt him.” A nod of a head in his direction, knowing that the older man was talking about Shirou.

“I knew I wasn’t crazy,” the dirty man muttered to himself as his wild eyes looked around. ”I told you Remus. I told you that he doesn’t smell like a human. You thought I was crazy.” A dark chuckle that trailed off into a cackle that was cut short as the shaggy male approached from the side, trying to get a better look. The low rumble, progressively getting louder and deeper from his chest as he tried to keep prying eyes away while he waited for the flinch. So used to madararui and monkeys that were beneath him, flinching and sometimes cowering away from him that he was shocked when the two did nothing of the sort.

about to take a step forward, the hands on his arms while a voice in his ears told him in a low voice to calm down.

I’m so sorry, Remus and,” Shirou turned to the man who had morphed from the dog. His eyes darted away when he thought of how he freely touched the dog. Pet him and talked to him about personal matters. He flushed before forcing himself to calm down. ”This is just a big misunderstanding.” Hoping that his words would have the desired affect that he was going for, he gave a sigh of relief before turning.

“We can’t talk out here. Follow me and then we can talk.” When Yonekuni opened his mouth to talk, a look shot towards the blond had shut him up. It wasn’t hard to figure out that the blond wasn’t happy with him, that he was spending time with a male that wasn’t him. Giving attention to someone else. And deep down, he couldn’t help the twinge of satisfaction. The blond had hurt him so many times and though he didn’t like to hurt Yonekuni, detested it really, it was time that Yonekuni felt what he had felt most of the time. The uncertainty and the pain of having to watch the one you wanted, the one you cared for, being taken away.

The walk back to the cottage was nearly quiet, save for the muttered curse words in Japanese under Yonekuni’s breath, which caused uneasy looks from Remus and the unnamed male, who had shifted back to a dog. Hurrying to the small cottage, locking the door once they were inside, he could only watch as Yonekuni turned towards the two and freezing him in place with a cold look. Taking a seat at the small dining table, sitting next to the man who had shifted once again.

“Now, tell me why you had your hands on Shirou?” And before Remus could speak, Shirou answered. He knew the true reason and wanted to deflect any anger the blond had away from the older man.

“He was only comforting me because I was upset.” Stopping, as if he as if he was gathering his thoughts and at Yonekuni’s look, he hastily continued. ”I was upset because you don’t want me. You don’t want me the way that I want you. You won’t touch me when I so desperately want to touch you.” His voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence. Chancing a look, his eyes darted to Yonekuni’s expression. To anyone else, it would look like the blond wasn’t affected by his words but he knew Yonekuni. The slight widening of blue eyes, the parted lips and the barely there flush.

“Ok, that explains his actions,” the older male nodded towards Yonekuni. His actions dictated by his jealousy and possessiveness. He knew all about that. ”But what are you? In all my life, I’ve never seen anyone like you.” He made a motion of hands along his head, as if he was imitating Shirou’s ears. ”I’ve seen some strange things but nothing like this.”

Shirou could only look at Yonekuni before sighing, knowing that the blond could explain it better than him. And after a few minutes of silence, Yonekuni most likely debating with himself, he slowly explained. Turning to watch his guests expression, seeing as the two weren’t all that surprised. As Yonekuni’s voice died down, knowing that the blond had given them the short version of the explanation instead of the long one he had given him when his secret had been unveiled.

“Now that we’ve told you what we are, mind explaining what you,” a point to Remus and the one beside him, “two are? And why he’s been shifting from dog to man and back. Even we can’t do that for very long.”

Unaware of the side long glance that was given to him, a warning rumble before he was hauled from his chair and over to Yonekuni’s side. The pleased feeling, some he hadn’t felt in a long time, settled in him as Yonekuni’s hands lingered on him. ”Since you can see these,” fingers trailed down the outside of Shirou’s ears, creating an involuntary shudder through him. He must have made a noise, going by the flush all three males wore before he muttered an apology.

“It’s simple, really. We’re,” Remus pointed to himself and his companion. “Wizards.”

Yonekuni would have scoffed, but with everything that had happened today, he knew there were crazier things out there. He listened quietly through the explanations before the sound of two chairs being pushed back as their two guests stood.

“Not to be rude, but we really must be going.” The man, who during Remus’ explanation was introduced as Sirius. His eyes went back up to the ears upon dark hair before darting away. There was little hope of entertaining such thoughts, not with everything that was on his mind.

“He’s right.” Remus said, agreeing as he joined Sirius. ”It was very nice meeting you, Shirou and you too, of course.” A nod to the quiet blond. They both knew they’d most likely would never see the two again. As he and Sirius headed to the door, with the intent to put enough distance between them and the two in the cottage. Just past the door, a call of his name as Shirou came running after him. Turning, he waited for the male, watching with amusement as the tail seemed to swing back and forth.

“Thank you so much for showing me around today and for talking to me yesterday.” A slight incline of his head, he too, had enjoyed a day of being carefree. Enjoying what would be the last time he could be carefree before responsibilities of life got in the way. A grasp of his hand as something was slipped to him. Breathing deeply, he caught the scent that Sirius was talking about. A look over Shirou’s shoulder, seeing the formidable figure in the doorway of the cottage before smiling to himself. Leaning forward, he gently brushed his lips across Shirou’s before whispering “Goodbye” with a loud pop, the two were gone, leaving a stunned Shirou behind.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, he repeated his friend’s name before turning back to Yonekuni. ”You paid him to show you around? Why didn’t you ask me to go with you?” Though Yonekuni’s tone was harsh, he could easily hear the hurt.

“But I did Yonekuni. And you weren’t interested.”

He could only scratch the back of his neck, knowing that the male was right. His boyfriend had asked him to go out and see the sights of the village and he had just turned down that idea. ”We only have a few days left here and I wanted to try to get closer to you.” Abandoning his spot in the door way as he walked towards the heavyweight. Pulling his partner closer and resting his forehead against Shirou’s, he closed his eyes.

“This was supposed to be the time I wanted to move things forward with you,” he confessed softly. ”I was looking forward to it just being you and me,” he pulled back to look into gray eyes before grabbing Shirou’s hand to lead his soon to be lover back into the cottage. The front door closed behind and would stay closed until they had to leave.


End file.
